


Sunday cleaning in the Vargas-Carriedo household

by SpadesDame



Series: RomaSpa Mpreg Drabbles and One-shots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied Pairing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino was tidying up the bedroom when Antonio came out of the shower. Fluff ensues. </p><p>No, I mean it. Absolutely pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday cleaning in the Vargas-Carriedo household

“No- Alvarez- Calm the fuck down.” Romano picked up articles of clothing and tossed them in the basket with one hand, rapid Portuguese being thrown at him through the line at the same time. “I didn’t get a word of what you just said.” Pause. The Italian balanced the phone between his right shoulder and ear to use both hands in his attempt at tidying up the bedroom before the Spaniard emerged from the adjoined bathroom, from where he could hear the shower running. “Bastard, you’re not making any sense- ah, Lars. …Of course Arthur hung up on him on the first 3 minutes. In fact, I was about to do the same thing.” He grabbed a pair of sweats, half in half out of the dresser and slammed the drawer shut with his hip. “I don’t really know what you did to him but- yeah yeah.” He smirked. “For all I know, bastard probably deserved it.” More rapid talking from the other side of the phone and Lovino thought he recognized a few profanities here and there. He chuckled, collecting another of Spain’s shirts that was peeking out from under the bed.

Right then, Spain walked out from the bathroom, the towel around his hips supported by his hand to stay up and another smaller one around his neck. Lovino’s smirk fell, gaze moving from the water droplets sliding down to the Spaniard’s neck from his hair, to the naturally tanned chest and lower, to his exposed stomach. He inwardly wondered, when had he gotten so big?

He tossed the phone on the bed, briefly noticing that Lars had hung up by now, ever the impatient bastard. Spain had finished pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Hey,” he breathed, gaze moving up to meet the Spaniard’s own ad his head wiped around, wet curls clinging to his neck and forehead. Immediately he grinned, eyes shining. “Hey!”

Romano lowered himself on the edge of the bed, the shirt he had been holding now lay forgotten beside him. He held his hand out towards Spain’s general direction, palm up, expectant. “Come here, stronzo.” Antonio complied as he came to stand between his legs, gazes locked, left hand meeting Lovino’s right, palms joined and fingers intertwined. The taller man slipped the towel off his neck and balled it in his free hand which flew to Lovino’s shoulder when the Italian pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, letting light fingers graze against the side of his swollen stomach. He splayed his fingers against stretched skin and felt the Spaniard’s faint shiver which was gone as soon as it came to be replaced by a sigh and a hum of pleasure as he rubbed his thumb back and forth.

“Mmm, I think he likes that,” he chuckled, chin pressed to his chest to look down at his stomach. “He’s quite restless but always calms down whenever you’re around, Lovi.”

“That makes no sense, bastard,” he mumbled absentmindedly, refusing to admit that he had read about that at some point even though it made him warm inside. Why would he need a stupid book to tell him that anyway?

“I think it’s cute~” Lovino could hear the smile in the other’s voice even though he wasn’t looking at him. With a last squeeze at the bigger, tanner hand in his he let go so that he could rest his right hand where Antonio’s hipbone met his belly. He bent his head a bit more, nuzzling against Antonio’s skin gently before pressing his lips against it to lay a few butterfly kisses along the expanse of it.

Antonio’s fingers brushed against his cheek and he smiled, looking up at the man he felt the cold golden band on the man’s ring finger as he took advantage of his looking upwards to cup the side of his face in a warm palm and lean down. Lovino pulled him down, although not too forcefully, and the Spaniard braced his left knee on the mattress to slide down next to the shorter male only seconds later as their lips came together in a sweet kiss allowing Lovino to revel in how coordinated their movements were as he wrapped his arms around Antonio’s neck. Most of the time, at least, because right then Antonio tried to deepen the kiss while tilting his head to the side and they somehow –it was beyond Lovino, really- managed to bang their foreheads against one another.

Antonio looked at him with startled green eyes before breaing into a fit of giggles, making Lovino drop his irritated façade in favour of flicking the other’s forehead with his finger while chuckling along with him. “Stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this "series" it was supposed to be just a couple of drabbles, which, I guess, got out of hand along the way. Oh well... Another drabble to the series, again pointless. Just some domestic fluff because I felt like it. 
> 
> I had written this a while ago, but my computer crushed and Word had not autosaved as it turned out. So, this is shorter than I intended, as I am missing details. Like, a lot. But I really liked the image this created in my head and hope you can see it, too. Even if it starts kind of random. And ends random. But these two are such huge dorks that how can I resist them? 
> 
> Enough of my ranting. Now, on the story:
> 
> Alvarez Fernandez Carriedo -Portugal  
> Lars van Rijn -Netherlands 
> 
> The phonecall in the beginning: I have no idea what it could be about because neither does Lovino -and Arthur, and pretty much everybody except Alvarez and Lars, as it seems. I ship NethPort, but you are free to interpret it as you wish. In my headcanon, Lovino is good friends with Arthur, Alvarez and Lars. I might feel tempted to add some FrUK mpreg later on, although I am pretty confident NethPort has managed to escape my mpreg fever -for now. 
> 
> As I have mentioned before, these two adorable dorks have been married long before the pregnancy and this time something compelled me to mention the rings. I do not know, okay? My brain is a chaotic place. 
> 
> Spain referring to the baby as "he": They do not know the gender yet, but he still does. Lovino would secretly like a daughter but they both think it doesn't matter. Antonio feels bad about using "it" so he settles for "he" instead. (and I just might write a drabble for that, too, now that I think about it)
> 
> Stronzo: Italian, "Asshole" -even though I think he translation is unnecessary. It's one of my favourite "nicknames" of Lovino's for Antonio. 
> 
> Also, as some might have noticed, I tend to post these things in a random order (although I will try not to write toddler fluff before I am done with the pregnancy, I promise, and the birth should be the last to come as well) so, there will be a ficlet coming that should be set prior to this one (the baby's first kick). 
> 
> ...I feel like my notes are getting longer than the fics. Oh my...


End file.
